


Just Tell Everyone

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: badbadbathhouse, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke blurts out that he has a boner at the food court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [misfire comment](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=11767494#t11767494) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _holy fuck i have such a boner right now_.

It took half a second for Chie to realize what she'd heard but when it finally made sense, she almost kicked Yosuke.

"W-what, are you serious? That's so gross!"

She immediately moved aside, knocking Yukiko off-balance in her haste to get away from Yosuke. On Yukiko's other side, Rise grimaced – cutely; Chie didn't know how she managed it – and scooted closer to Kanji, who bumped into Naoto and stumbled over an apology. Naoto didn't notice, too busy staring at Yosuke in shock.

Souji, sitting next to Yosuke, gave him a glance that looked disturbingly intrigued and mouthed the tip of his straw.

Chie pretended not to see that.

Teddie looked around the table. Besides Souji, he was the only one who hadn't bothered to move away. "What's a boner?"

"It's something boys get when they get excited," Rise said, and smiled at Kanji. He avoided looking at her, face going red.

"Although they usually don't announce it to the world." Chie glared at Yosuke, who was tapping the table to a beat only he could hear.

He must have felt her stare (or the tiny kick she gave his shin) because he looked up and removed his headphones. "What's up?"

"You were talking out loud," she said. "Don't you listen to what comes out of your mouth?"

"Huh?"

"We heard you," Yukiko said reluctantly, eyes on her plate.

Naoto added, "We're aware of your…condition."

Nothing but a blank look, with a hint of what might have been the beginning of understanding. Kanji didn't wait for him to figure it out on his own.

"Everyone knows you have a boner, Yosuke-senpai."

Yosuke went crimson and jumped back, started to stand up and stopped. "What?! I do not!"

Souji's eyes went to his lap, and Chie really wished he wouldn't smile like that. It was creepy, almost like a Shadow, and it'd be way too weird if Souji's Shadow was interested in Yosuke's boner.

Yosuke's boner - talk about a phrase she would have been happy not having in her head.

"Are boners bad?" Teddie asked.

"Not in private," Rise said, "or when you're with someone special. Funny, I would have thought you'd know all about them living with Yosuke-senpai, but maybe he's shy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yosuke asked.

"I suppose we should be grateful Teddie doesn't know about this," Naoto said.

Chie wished everyone would shut up. She didn't want to think about Yosuke's dick at all, much less Yosuke showing it off or teaching Teddie about his.

Rise laid a finger on her mouth and looked thoughtful. "What were you listening to that got such a reaction out of you?"

"Nothing! Nothing like that, I don't have—" He looked to Souji for reassurance and quickly looked away when Souji gave him that tiny, unnerving smile. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Chie shuddered. "Gross, gross, gross—!"

"I just have to piss," he said, "too much soda and—you know what, screw you guys, I don't have to explain myself."

He stalked away from the table.

Souji watched him leave, took a sip of his soda, and very deliberately poured the last few drops onto his lap. "Oh look, I spilled something. I should go clean up."

They were close enough to the restroom to hear Yosuke's, "Partner, what are you—hey, hold on, wait—!" before the door shut.

Kanji fidgeted in the silence that followed. "Think I should go help?"

Chie looked at her plate of food and realized she'd lost her appetite, despite ordering her favorite meal. "Give it a minute."

Yosuke could last that long; she'd really been looking forward to this meal.


End file.
